


I Promise You..

by adenei



Series: Promises, Promises [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: One Shot Sequel to Promises, Promises - the Proposal!!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Promises, Promises [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861885
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	I Promise You..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViviTheFolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviTheFolle/gifts).



> I am gifting this work to Vivithefolle because without them I would not have thought to write it. Thank you for your comment about wanting to know what the ring looked like! That was all I needed.

Ron was waiting for Hermione on the platform of 9 ¾ in London. The better part of the past ten months had been gruelling for them both. They’d never spent that much time apart since they met when they were eleven. Most of the time Ron was busy with Auror training, which normally took three years, but because of the shortage and the need to catch remaining death eaters, Robards had minimized training to just six months. Harry and Ron were already working in the field having passed all the tests and requirements. Hermione was equally busy as head girl and studying for her N.E.W.T.s. But now, she was finally headed home, and they could move onto the next chapter of their lives together.

Ron looked down and played with the promise ring that still made its home on his right ring finger for what was nearing three years. Over time, the rings had gradually loosened, and he could take it off if he wanted, but it remained steadfastly on his finger through everything. Sure, they’d had their challenges that tested them throughout the war, but they’d always remained true to their three promises to each other. What was even crazier, was that the promise ring still continued to be their secret to only each other, save for Harry and Ginny of course. 

But now, now Ron was ready to upgrade to the soul ring that had been patiently waiting. It still shone brightly as ever when Ron came near it. The power of the magic had transformed the ring into what it was meant to look like for Hermione the previous evening. It was a simple round diamond in the center on a silver band that was twisted with a second strand of smaller, delicate stones. The stones in the twist weren’t just diamonds, though. The diamonds alternated with sapphire and aquamarine stones, perfectly complementing the necklace he had given her on her seventeenth birthday. 

Ron checked his pocket for the millionth time as he waited. It was nearly time now. He was going through the plan in his head one more time. He’d gone to see Hermione’s parents a week prior to ask for their daughter’s hand in marriage, as well as tell them his plans to move in with her (after they said yes, of course). Mrs. Granger was beside herself with joy, and even Mr. Granger had tears welling in his eyes, saying that ‘he couldn’t have picked a better match for his daughter.’

It was over their dinner that he’d told them of how he’d saved up to put the deposit on their first flat together. Ron had spent every waking moment during the month of June (when he wasn’t on duty) preparing the flat so that it would be ready when Hermione got home from Hogwarts. He’d have help on occasion, sometimes from Harry, George or his Dad. The one time Bill came to help, Victoire had tagged along, and not much was accomplished that day. Even Mr. Granger had taken a day off that aligned with Ron’s to help paint the muggle way. Now, everything was in place and furnished, and Ron couldn’t wait to show her. 

Just then, he heard the train pulling into the station. The platform was beyond crowded, and he knew Harry was around somewhere to pick up Ginny. They both knew about Ron’s plans, so they were being as discreet as possible to keep their distance. Ron knew he’d be waiting a little longer, since Hermione’s last duties as Head Girl was to check to make sure the train was clear. By the time the platform had nearly cleared, Hermione emerged from the train. She’d dropped her trunk and greeted him in a full on run. She jumped into his arms, with hers wrapping around his neck and he kissed her as if he hadn’t seen her in months. Well, it had been six weeks, so close enough.

“I missed you so much,” Hermione told him.

“I missed you, too, love,” he said. “But now you’re home and we’ll never have to worry about the long distance thing again.” Ron vanished her belongings to their new flat.

“Thanks,” she said. “Shall we head to Grimmauld before my parent’s house?”

“Sure, take my arm,” Ron told her. It was easier to make her think they were going back to Harry’s. They disapparated and appeared outside the building of their new home. 

Hermione looked confused, as Ron knew she would. “Er, Ron, this isn’t Grimmauld Place..”

“I know. Do you trust me?” Ron asked as Hermione nodded slowly. “Then come with me.” He held out his arm for her to take his hand. They climbed the stairs up to the second floor. Ron stopped outside of flat 2G, and looked at Hermione. “I hope this is okay. I’ve been saving up to put the deposit down on this flat, and secured it last month. I’ve been working really hard to get it ready for when you returned.” He held out the second key for her to take. “Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of moving in with me?”

Hermione was shocked. She had the adorable surprised face with her mouth open in a round ‘O’ and her eyes wide. “You rented a flat just for us?” she asked him softly.

“Yeah, living without you for the last ten months damn near killed me. I knew it then, but am even sure now that I never want to live without you, preferably not with Harry around all the time.” Ron chuckled.

“I love you,” she said as she kissed him again.

“I love you, too.” Ron smiled against her mouth. “So, is that a yes or…”

“Of course it’s a yes!”

“So, what are you waiting for?”

Without waiting another moment, Hermione slid the key into the lock and entered the flat. The living room was spacious with a fireplace to hook into the floo network, and the kitchen had a breakfast nook for them to eat at the small table. Ron had painted the walls subtle neutral colors that Hermione thought were perfect. She wasn’t sure where he’d gotten the furniture to furnish, but she knew her parents must have helped, given the several muggle appliances she could see. How sweet was he for involving my parents? The bathroom was a decent size for the two of them, and Oh my God he transformed the second bedroom into an office for me. All of Hermione’s books lined the wall that he’d transformed into a bookshelf. Hermione entered the final room that was to be their bedroom. She was in awe at the perfection of the room. A modest queen size bed flanked with two nightstands, and two dressers for them both. She opened the door to what was revealed as a walk-in closet, and Hermione was floored at how much space they had.

“This is incredible. You are amazing! I had no idea you were planning this, I -” Hermione had closed the door and turned to go find Ron, when she froze. He was down on one knee in the doorway of the bedroom. Her heart was beating double time as she snapped herself out of her stupor and walked over to him slowly. “Ron, what -”

“Shh, It’s my turn,” he said with a smile on his face. “Hermione Jean Granger, I can’t imagine my life without you. To think when we were eleven and I wanted nothing but to stay far away from you..” he shook his head. “I’m so glad I’ve been able to call you my best friend since eleven years old. I know we’ve had our ups and downs with the Yule Ball, with the war, and you being at Hogwarts this past year, but I wouldn’t want to change a single thing. I’m so glad our sixteen year old selves did that promise ceremony and I finally kissed you. I know we haven’t talked much about being soulmates, but I’ve always known deep down we had this connection that was stronger than words could describe. I’m so glad you’re home, we’re home, and we can start the next chapter of our lives together. I’m sorry if you think this too soon, but you’re it for me. You’re the only one I’ll ever want. So, Hermione,” Ron pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to her. “I promised you three years ago to be your knight in shining armor, to be more open about my feelings, and that I’m in this for the long haul. I will continue to uphold those promises to you for the rest of my life if you’ll have me.” He then pulled the small box out of his other pocket and opened it. “Will you marry me?”

Hermione could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks as she held the paper he’d saved with his promise vows on it. “Yes, Ron, a million times yes!” Ron grinned so wide as he slid the ring on her left ring finger. Hermione fell into his arms as he stood up, and she kissed him as she’d never kissed him before. Ron picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked her over to their bed and laid her down gently, where they spent the next half hour reacquainting themselves as lovers who were newly engaged.

As they lay there after, Hermione cuddled into Ron’s side. “I love you so much Ronald Weasley.  
“I love you more to my future Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley.” Ron kissed her nose.

“Granger-Weasley?” Hermione asked him.

“Well, yeah, I can’t expect you to just simply take my last name. Not with your brilliance and fame you achieved from the war. It’s too much a part of you, and I’d never expect you to just simply take Weasley as your last name,” Ron said matter of factly. 

“I don’t deserve you,” she nuzzled further into him as she envied the ring that was on her finger. “The soul ring really did a perfect job on this. I still can’t believe it incorporated the sapphire and aquamarine,” she added as she played with the necklace she was still wearing. 

“It was almost as if I picked it out myself, if I’m being honest,” Ron said. “It transformed for you last night as I was holding it and practicing, and I knew it was perfect.”

As they lay there, their promise rings had all of a sudden grown wider so they didn’t stay on their fingers anymore.

“Think the magic has worn off?” Hermione asked.

“Maybe,” Ron said. “Or it bowed down to the magic of the soul ring. They certainly served their purpose didn’t they?”  
“Absolutely. If we ever see Flora again, we’ll need to thank her.”

Ron looked at the clock on the nightstand. “Shit, Hermione we’ve got to meet your parents in a half hour!”  
They had both taken a quick shower, together of course, and were just finishing getting ready when Hermione asked, “Is the floo hooked up yet? Would that be easier than apparating?”

“Not sure,” Ron lied. “Was thinking we should apparate. You ready to show off that new ring?”

Hermione giggled as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Yes, so ready. Let’s go!”

They apparated to the end of the lane her parents lived on and walked up to the front door. What Hermione didn’t know was that the entire Weasley family and Harry were waiting for them to arrive, along with Hermione’s parents. Her parents were insisting on throwing an engagement party, they were that certain their daughter would say yes. Only the Weasley’s (save for Harry and Ginny) didn’t know it was an engagement party.. They thought they were just surprising them with a family party, since they all knew it was bound to happen down the road.

Hermione used the door knocker to announce their presence before opening the door to her childhood home. Hermione and Ron were greeted to a chorus of “SURPRISE!” by everyone in attendance. Hermione was so surprised she covered her mouth with her hands, which inadvertently revealed the engagement ring that now adorned her left hand.

There was a stunned silence (the Grangers, Harry and Ginny played their parts so well), to which Ron shrugged his shoulders and said, “We’re engaged!” Ron put his arm around Hermione’s shoulder as everyone in attendance began screaming and cheering in excitement for the couple. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were both beside themselves in tears and hugging each other happily. Ron and Hermione made their way around to everyone, with Hermione showing off the ring to all the women, and retelling the story of how it happened. They’d all known Ron was going to surprise her with the apartment, but had expected him to wait to pop the question.

As the excitement settled a bit, they made their way out back where Mr. Weasley was helping Mr. Granger man the grill. Mrs. Granger, though still amazed at the fact magic existed, marveled as Mrs. Weasley elongated the table so everyone could sit at one long table together. The excitement had finally settled a bit by the time they’d all sat down to eat. Harry and Ginny were sitting across from Ron and Hermione when Ginny noticed it.

Ginny dropped her fork against her plate, accidentally getting everyone’s attention. Hermione gave her a questioning look as Ginny said, “Your promise rings! What happened? They’re gone!”

Ron and Hermione’s jaws both dropped as they couldn’t believe Ginny had just said that. Harry looked at her and said, “Uh, Gin, if you haven’t noticed, there’s quite a lot of confused people around.”

“Promise rings?” George asked as he looked from Ron to Hermione. They should have known it was bound to get out eventually. 

“Oh, shite, it just slipped out! I’m so sorry!” Ginny apologized as Ron shook his head. The parents were all still quiet.  
Harry looked at her in disbelief as he muttered, “We helped them keep this quiet for almost three years, and you ruin it now?” He couldn’t help but laugh at the irony.

“Three years?” Arthur said as Molly’s face began to turn red. Mr. and Mrs. Granger still looked confused, as did the rest of the Weasley siblings.

Ron thought he’d be mortified, but he felt oddly calm. Hermione’s cheeks were pink, but when they looked at each other she nodded to him to go ahead. “Well,” Ron said, “I guess it’s time to tell you all why the soul ring really started glowing the night of the gala.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to put a line in there where George says, "Fred knew there was more to that barmy half-arsed story you told back then!" but it didn't really fit with the way I wanted to end it. I'm a firm believer that though Fred took the mickey out of Ron a LOT, he shipped Ron & Hermione so hard.


End file.
